futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Global reformation:WW3
Okay this is before the reformation. This is the actual war that started the reformation. Allies: Axis: NATO ACC Mexico Arab league Canada Cuba The EU All of north and South America. :2017: The ACC,or Asian communist co-op is formed by China's premier,Xi po Lin. He unites Vietnam,Laos,China & N Korea into one nation. He is the emperor. Sarah Palin,the president of the USA. Is worried about the spread of communism in Asia. She sends 1,000 troops to S.Korea to help. The ACC attacks Taiwan The UK,France and Germany mutually agree to send troops to Taiwan,as well as weaponry. ACC and The UK,France and Germany, engage in full scale war. :2018: Since so many have died on both sides,they agree to split the island of Taiwan 50/50. ACC getting the north.France,Germany and the UK all splitting the south. The EU requests that japan, set up a government in South Korea to prevent ACC from getting more land. South Korea agrees to this and is merged into Japan. ACC and the Arab league form an alliance known as the union of Asia. (UA) or the axis Israel,Japan,Philippines,India,Germany,Italy, France and the UK form the allies. They agree to attack ACC from India and take over Tibet,then split it. The allies begin there invasion.They don't face much resistance. :2019: The allies face victory in Tibet. ACC retaliates by taking over Tajikistan. This makes the allies wonder how much of Asia ACC will take over. The USA,Canada and Brazil join the allies. All of North America (ex.Cuba) and South America join the allies The axis invade Israel. Before they allies can do much,75% of Israel had been taken over and the axis achieves victory. Cyprus joins the allies for protection,not surprisingly they are attacked by axis. France and the UK send troops and agree to split the island 50/50 when they win. Greece bombs axis ships repeatedly,and they leave. France and the UK split the island. The EU switches 50% to solar power and wind mills. This crashes the Arab league's economy And dozens of nations drop out.by the end of the year with only Syria and Kuwait supporting the AL,it falls apart. ACC now has no way of invading Europe. #major turning point. :2020: We now enter a new decade. Cuba joins the axis. The USA is very alarmed and wants France to help but they can't because they are busy on the Asian front. Cuba invades Florida from the air and bombs disney land. This angers the USA and they wipe out ALL of Cuba's Air Force with a hydrogen nuclear weapon. 100,000 people die instantly and another 4,000 die from radiation. Cuba surrenders and is made a USA puppet government. ACC invades Cambodia and the allies let them because they have a plan brewing. The allies reveal there plan,an atomic bomb is dropped on Beijing by the British killing Xi po Lin And most other government officials. Hong Kong and Macao are rallied together and liberated by the USA,they form there own country called Hong Kong-Macao republic or the HKM republic for short. Then they join the allies. All This doesn't completely stop ACC. A new leader Chang lee,Sets up a capital in Hanoi. A Cambodian anti-communism rebel army is started and quickly liberates by stealthily assassinating the communist dictator of the region,Han Yan. The group spreads to South Korea,they are liberated as well. Then it spreads to Tajikistan and they are liberated. Israel is liberated with help from Germany. France,Germany and the UK invade the other side of Taiwan. Now back to just china(-Tibet,hong kong and Macao),North Korea,Laos and Vietnam the ACC is dwindling in size. Chang lee is killed as well as the rest of the communist politicians. China is split three ways between:the UK,France and the USA. UK= Manchuria USA= the south and coastline France= north west and Inner Mongolia Taiwan & Hainan join the HKM republic making it now just called Asian republic chapter (ARC). More in the global reformation is coming! What should I do next Put it in the comments sect. Category:WWIII